A Hero's Rising
by dragon145
Summary: Two warriors, each betrayed by their homeland in different ways must now band together and fight to survive in a new world that has far too many troubles of its own. One fighting without purpose, the other fighting for only one purpose; can these two opposites change the world of Azeroth, or shall they fall like so many others. Naruto/Onyxia and Sasuke/Sylvannas pairing.


A Hero's Rising

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or World of Warcraft but I do own any oc's that I come up with.**

************************************************** *******************************This is a WoW story that I am trying my hand at. Yes it will use certain aspects of 1sniperwolfs story Transient Guest are We. Warning, the events of World of Warcraft and when they happened can sometimes be confusing and if certain events don't happen in the order that they were supposed to then I am sorry but I won't change them unless it is really bothering people.

Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki fought. They fought because they had to fight. There was no other choice for them. They fought with all their power. They fought harder than they ever had fought before.

As Sasuke's fist came barreling towards Naruto, Naruto smirked and didn't make any move to dodge it whatsoever. Instead he brought up his sword and made as if to stab Sasuke with it. Right as Sasuke's fist came towards Naruto's face and Naruto's sword came up to Sasuke's torso, Sasuke's fist sailed over his head and hit the undead Scourge bastard behind Naruto and Naruto's sword went to the side of Sasuke and stabbed the skeleton behind him.

(_Hah! You totally thought Naruto and Sasuke were fighting each other! Don't deny it._)

They both tore into their enemies with a fury of those who fought for their mere survival. And indeed who wouldn't be found fighting for their very survival in the dreaded layer of the Lich King, Icecrown Citadel.

Naruto and Sasuke were currently fighting a mass of undead beings who had attacked upon recognizing that Naruto and Sasuke were not under the thrall of the Scourge the more intelligent beings had gathered up lesser ones and now commanded them to attack.

"Sssserve, you musssst ssssserve." one of the skeletons hissed at Naruto and Sasuke only for Naruto's blade to cut him in half causing ice to form on the cut areas. Naruto and Sasuke had both found themselves in a peculiar situation when they had first woken up from unconsciousness. They found themselves dressed up in dark armor that was surprisingly quite weightless.

The armor that they wore was blackish blue, had plates on the chest, skulls with glowing blue eyes on the joints, sharp shoulder pads that extended, plated leg armor, and black capes along with black side skirts. They also wore helmets that had two points extending upward on the top and the helmets let most of their hair be shown.

They also found out that the extreme cold of this place didn't seem to affect them, as though their breath was misted they felt no real cold. Next was the weaponry they were armed with. Sasuke had a katana that had blue inscriptions on the inner blade with deadly looking spikes on the end opposite the blade. The guard was a square one with a snake circling the inside of it.

Naruto's sword however was quite different. It was double edged and near the base of the hilt one side was curved inward while the other had downward going spikes. The hilt was a triangular piece of metal that extended from its base where the handle was until the blade came out. There were two spikes coming out from the sides, one each that looked like tusks. On the triangular metal there was a skull of a dragon on it and there were another two pieces of metal jutting out at the sides, one for each. They too had dragon skulls on them. The handle itself was able to be held by one or two hands.

There was an inscription on the blade that was written in a language that Naruto had never seen before but seemed to understand.

It said "_Whomsoever takes up this blade shall wield knowledge eternal. Just as the blade rends flesh, so must knowledge scar the spirit._" The blade itself was called Frozenfury and Naruto just found it really creepy that he knew the name of a sword he had never seen before.

Meanwhile Sasuke sliced through another skeleton and kicked a zombie in the chest before slicing its head off. Both had ice form on them not long after. Sasuke found it creepy (_and somewhat cool, though you'd never hear him say that_) that he a somehow gained control over ice. Naruto's wasn't surprising as he had previously been able to use it in his jutsu before whatever it was happened to them.

As they fought, more and more of these undead things seemed to pop up from everywhere.

Naruto was slicing and dicing, cutting up these undead like vegetables while Sasuke had charged up a **Grand Chidori (1)** and blasted through a horde of skeletons. Eventually the number of the lesser undead started to decrease as Naruto and Sasuke made their way through. All the while, both of them were wondering how they were going to get out of here.

As they were wondering, for Naruto, it seemed as if a vision answered his question. He was given an image of a room with a large circular in the floor device that was giving off a purple light. Naruto widened his eyes and looked around quickly, wondering where the room was. As he was looking around he idly wondered if this was a trap of some sort. Sadly Naruto really didn't have any better ideas at the moment so he turned his head over to Sasuke and said "Hey Sasuke, follow me, I think I know a way out of here."

Sasuke grew curious and asked "And how exactly do you know?"

"A vision in my head showed me where to go." Naruto responded, and with that he went and started running in another direction, not paying the slightest bit of attention to Sasuke incredulous look which had appeared on his face at the explanation.

Sighing and seeing no other options, Sasuke followed Naruto.

As Naruto and Sasuke continued down their path they came to a fork in the road or in this case hallway, with one end branching of to the right and the other to the left. When Sasuke saw Naruto pause he grew curious but decided not to say anything this time.

Naruto meanwhile was trying to figure out which way to go. He had lied when he told Sasuke that the vision had shown him how to get there. It had just shown him where to go, not how to get there. Thankfully Naruto didn't end up contemplating which way he was going to go as soon enough he began to feel a compulsion to go left which he gladly took as there wasn't much choice in the matter. It would continue like this every time Naruto and Sasuke came to a spot that had more than one way to go. With only the occasional group of undead to bother them, it wasn't long before Naruto and Sasuke reached the room. It was a dead end and didn't really have much in it save for the large circular device in the floor that was giving off the purple light.

"So, what exactly do we do now?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto was about to reply when he felt the urge to walk towards the circular device. Following the urge Naruto walked on top of it with Sasuke following. They then felt themselves being transported to an entirely different place.

Once they appeared at the other end of what Naruto realized was a portal they found themselves facing a skeleton. This one was different however, instead of just being armed with standard soldier equipment this skeleton had on great fancy robes of purple and had a blue glow in its skeleton, not to mention that it was floating several inches of the ground and a blue mist was occupying the space.

"_Well well, look what we have here. Two errant Death Knights who think that they can just defy the Lich King's will and expect to get away with it. Tell me, how exactly were you planning on getting out of here anyways?_" the Lich asked.

Instead of answering, both Naruto and Sasuke went on the attack, splitting off and coming in from two directions. The Lich gave what could be equated to a smirk and raised both of its hands, blue balls of energy forming in both of them. The Lich then fired both at the pair calling out "**Frozen Skewer!**", and forced them to dodge. When the blue balls hit, they expanded into large shards of ice that extended in an attempt to stab the two.

Naruto and Sasuke were able to avoid the ice shards, but they quickly found themselves under new assault as the Lich had sent out two more balls while calling out Frozen Skewer. Sasuke however, wanted to be on the offensive now and so he quickly made a few handseals and called out "**Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu**"

However, instead of the average C-ranked fireball that usually came out, this fireball was 3 times as big and 3 times hotter than normal. Naruto could easily feel the heat coming from it, even in a frozen place like this. The air around the fireball caused the air around it to distort due to its intense heat. As it came barreling towards the Lich, its prevoius attack was swallowed up by the fireball and it quickly erected an ice wall around itself for protection.

Once the fireball hit an explosion of steam occurred as the ice was instantly melted. The Lich was actually injured by the steam, proving the intensity of Sasuke's attack, and quickly grew enraged "_You will pay for that, insolent worm! After I've beaten you, I will let you have your soul for but a few moments longer so that I may torment you to the brink of insanity!_"

With that, the Lich raised its arms into the air and started to create a large ball of blue energy. The difference between this ball and the previous two as Naruto and Sasuke noted was that this one was much larger and looked quite unstable. And the name, true to description was called out as the attack was launched "**Destabilizing Skewer!**"

The unstable blue ball then launched out dozens of blue balls, each smaller than the ones formed from a regular Frozen Skewer. The ice shards they formed were smaller and expanded less, but there were far more of them and that made it a much more difficult task to dodge.

As the small blue balls came out of the larger one it decreased in size and continued doing so until the last ball had left.

Ice shards were now all over the room, and the Lich was quite sure it had gotten both of the Death Knights in its attack. If they were dead it was no consequence, and if they were alive then so much the better for it to torture them.

As the Lich began floating around the room, searching for the bodies, it was surprised when it felt energy being gathered up for an attack. Looking for the source, it only saw a blade of wind coming down at it. Avoiding said blade, it was surprised when the blade of wind crashed into the floor and made a 6-inch deep gash.

Then several balls of fire were headed its way. The Lich counterattacked "**Frozen Breath**" and breathed out a frosty cold air that froze everything in its path. The fireballs disappeared but the weapons inside of them still had enough heat left to not be frozen and the Lich was forced to make another wall of ice to block them.

Unfortunately for it, those had just been distractions used to that Naruto and Sasuke could come together again. Naruto formed his handseals and called out "**Wind Style: Air Blast (2)**" and then blew out a powerful blast of air while Sasuke formed his and called out "**Fire Style: Grand Fire Dragon**" forming a bellowing dragon made of fire which quickly engulfed the wind made by Naruto turning into a massive conflagration.

The Lich, if it could, would have widened its eyes at the massive fire, but sadly for it, it could not. As it tried to get away, it realized that the previous wall of ice it had constructed to protect itself now aided in blocking its movements. The Lich didn't get a change to do anything else as the fire hit and began to incinerate everything in its vicinity. The Lich's bones turned blackened and broke away as its robes instantly disintegrated.

It managed to get out a few last words through "_When I return, you will payyyyy._" Its last word was hissed out as the Lich was lost to the flames.

Naruto and Sasuke however, didn't spend much time on contemplating things as they were sure that their battle would have alerted other forces within the Citadel. As they now continued their run, Naruto once more started to feel the compulsion to go in certain directions; which he made Sasuke actively aware of. Sasuke, was starting to think it might not be such a good idea to follow said compulsions, but he reasoned that they should be able to defeat most of what they encountered.

Eventually they ended up arriving at a stable where they encountered a strange variety of animals.

Some of them were familiar like the horses while others were far more exotic like the dragon hawks. The one common thing they all had was that they were all undead. Bones were showing, flesh was old and grey, many of them had lost their eyes and their sockets now merely glowed with a blue light. They were all armored to some extent, showing that no matter what they were primarily used for battle.

Naruto and Sasuke looked around at the strange animals wondering which ones they should ride. Eventually, pressed for time as they were they each just walked over and found animals to ride.

Sasuke and Naruto picked horses that had ram like horns on their heads and glowing blue eyes. The horse was fully armored in plate type armoring and was also fully saddled with supplies. These horses were known as Acherus Deathchargers.

Both of them blasted out at full speed, trying to get out of and away from Icecrown Citadel as fast as their mounts could carry them. Riding, they managed to get excellent views of the fortress that they were inside, seeing all the walls, towers, catapults, cannons, and other defenses. As they rode, their breath frosted and ridged cold winds hit them, but they felt none of this.

Finding the exits as best as they could, they were wary of the fact that they encountered no other undead forces during their trek, but the next site that they saw managed to chill even them to the bone. As they both overlooked the surrounding landscape atop a cliff they had an excellent view of the frozen wasteland, and the army that was currently inhabiting the bottom of the cliff and surrounding landscape. It was perhaps one of the single largest armies that either Sasuke or Naruto had ever seen. It easily outnumbered the entire population of Konoha, hell it outnumbered the entire population of the Fire Country itself.

A vast horde would best describe the scene before them. Hundreds upon thousands of skeletons, ghouls, zombies, and other various undead creatures filled the ranks, and they were a terrible sight to behold.

'_D-Dear lord! What is this? Such a vast army! T-There's no nation in existence that I know of that could beat this army on sheer size alone!_' Naruto thought.

'_Well, I feel sorry for whoever has to fight this army._' was Sasuke's thought.

Neither one would openly admit it, but both of them were terrified of the force that was down below the cliff. They were extremely happy that the cliff was very big too, as that made it more difficult for them to be seen.

As they now rode away at an even faster pace than before, Naruto was beginning to think to himself what was going to happen between him and Sasuke now that they were escaping the fortress and subsequent army.

"Hey Sasuke, I think you and I need to discuss what the hell's going to happen between us once we've really gotten away from this menace." Naruto said as he brought his steed to a halt.

Sasuke did the same and said "Well, as long as you don't have any intention of trying to bring me back to Konoha, then we're good. I'm quite positive that wherever we are, it isn't in the elemental nations, so getting back there will be my first goal. Don't know about you though." Sasuke finished.

'_What about me?_' Naruto thought. He knew that he had no place to return to in the Elemental Nations. He had been kicked out of Konoha after he had failed to bring back Sasuke during the Retrieval Mission due to the Council. He hadn't really been loved much in Konoha, and there were few people who did care enough for him. Most of them, Naruto felt would have gotten over his loss quickly enough, and it wasn't as if he even wanted to go back there anyways after experiencing the freedom of the outside world and not being hated for just existing.

Living as a banished nin was no better than being a missing nin save for the fact that your own village wasn't trying to hunt you down and kill you for treason. He supposed he had Tsunade to thank for that as the Council would have just loved to have marked him as a missing nin even though they banished him.

"Well Sasuke, in all honesty I don't know. I don't really have a purpose right now. As of late, I've just been wandering around, doing missions just to make a quick buck here and there. And with the Akatsuki on the loose, it's always looking over your shoulder wondering when they'll come for you." Naruto replied.

Sasuke just hn'ed and continued along his way, having nothing more to add.

Naruto woke up with a start. He was breathing at a rapid pace and he had an excited look on his face.

He quickly turned over to Sasuke and began to shake him until he had woken up too.

"W-Wha, waz goin on? We u'der 'tack?" Sasuke asked, still sleepy.

"No, but this is important! It's about my freaky sword, Frozenfury. It absorbs information!" Naruto said.

At Sasuke's blank look, Naruto went on "This sword has the power to absorb every bit of knowledge along with the soul of a being that its killed. And the wielder of the sword can gain all of it."

That caused Sasuke to look with wonder at the sword "Well that's impressive." he said jealously. "So has it told you where we are exactly, or what exactly has happened to us?" Sasuke continued.

"Well, apparently we're on a continent called Northrend in the world of Azeroth. And right now, this continent is currently under control of the Lich King. He's the dark ruler of that entire undead army we saw yesterday which is called the Scourge. The Scourge was created by a force known as the Burni-"

"Okay slow down, I didn't ask for a history lesson. I just wanted to know where we were." Sasuke interrupted Naruto.

Naruto glared as Sasuke for interrupting him.

"What? It's true." Sasuke said in his defense before another question came to him "Hey, how come you didn't know about all of that stuff when we were trying to escape…?"

"Icecrown Citadel" Naruto supplied.

"Yeah, that place. Anyhow, why didn't you know about all of this stuff beforehand. You had the sword then." Sasuke asked.

"Well, I guess it takes time for my mind to absorb all of the information, and the best time for my mind to do that is when its resting, so when I'm asleep, I suppose the information is absorbed better." Naruto said.

"Makes sense." Sasuke said.

Afterwards, Naruto and Sasuke packed up their campsite, and mounted their steeds, setting off again, this time for the coastline, with Naruto knowing the way.

Along the way, Naruto explained once more about the origins of Frozenfury and whatever else he knew about the world they were in so Sasuke wouldn't be totally lost. Of course, this didn't mean that Naruto knew everything too. The powerful runeblade Frozenfury seemed to have absorbed plenty of souls from before Naruto had ever wielded the blade and there was plenty of information that Naruto hadn't yet absorbed. However, what info he did gain he told Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke, you might want to watch this." Naruto smirked and then lifted up his hand.

Suddenly, blue balls of energy formed in Naruto's hand's as well and he called out "**Frozen Skewer!**" He launched the blue ball and they both watched it go a distance away before it hit a rock and turned into ice, expanding into very large spikes and cracking the rock where it formed.

"How'd you do that?" Sasuke asked, curious.

"That's another one of this sword's abilities. Apparently it can allow me to absorb the techniques of my enemies too. Looks like you're not so special with that Sharingan anymore." Naruto said with a smirk.

This caused Sasuke to smirk as well and say "Oh really?"

Sasuke then raised his own hand forward and a blue ball of energy gathered up in it as well. It was shot forward and the ice spikes that came out were smaller and thinner than Naruto's Frozen Skewer.

"Oh you're such an ass Sasuke." Naruto said with a glower as he figured Sasuke must have had his Sharingan on when he saw Naruto perform the move.

"You're just jealous that I can look at everything once and memorize it." Sasuke said haughtily.

Naruto however noticed that Sasuke's Frozen Skewer hadn't gone as far or produced nearly as big of an ice formation as his had.

"I wouldn't so happy if I were you. Just because you can copy it doesn't mean you've mastered it." Naruto countered.

Sasuke knew this to be true and glowered as well before saying "Oh let's just get the hell out of here. I don't know about you but I want to see something other than white."

Naruto and Sasuke then continued their ride over to the coasts where hopefully they would be able to find their way off the continent.

Around two and a half weeks later, once Naruto and Sasuke made their way over to the shores they stumbled upon the interesting sight of an entire force of undead that was being loaded onto a ship.

"Alright you layabouts, lets hurry up and finish getting on that boat! We don't have all day you worthless slugs!" a skeleton that had some intelligence to it and was wearing a heavy armor to it with a tattered cloak with a fancy symbol on it signifying captain status was yelling out to the troops which consisted of other skeletons and ghouls.

As they marched up the boat the skeleton captain noticed Naruto and Sasuke on their mounts and immediately saluted them "Oh Sirs! I wasn't expecting you to be here so early. I was told that the Death Knight commanders would arrive closer to noon. I would have had the troops stand at attention if I knew you would have been here earlier."

The skeleton captain was pretty much trying to kiss up to the both of them as it thought that they were both actual commanders of the Lich King's forces. Well, as far as Naruto and Sasuke were concerned, as long as they got a free ride out of it then they were completely happy with lying.

"Yes, that does not concern us" Naruto said, taking on a very authoritarian like voice "just tell us where this ship is headed. We weren't given that information when we were sent out." Naruto finished.

"Oh, well we're headed over to the Eversong Woods." the skeleton captain responded, not seeming to have enough smarts to question why they didn't know where they were heading.

As they boarded the ship, both Naruto and Sasuke hid their smirks and waited till the captain was off yelling at the other skeletons to start rowing before they struck.

Naruto began with a long swing that took of three ghoul heads while Sasuke stabbed the skeleton captain with a Chidori, destroying the torso of the skeleton and causing it to fall in half.

The surprise attack had caught the entire enemy force off guard and started making easy work of them before much resistance could be put up. Naruto hacked apart skeletons, and Sasuke sliced up ghouls.

The confusion was added to when those whose bodies weren't completely destroyed rose up again and began attacking the rest of the undead as well. In about half an hour, the ship had fallen completely under Naruto and Sasuke's control. They had the undead continue to sail the ship towards its original destination.

While the ship was being sailed, Naruto and Sasuke began to once more contemplate their situation. Another thing that they had started to notice was that every time they slaughtered an enemy, they seemed to get stronger. And they weren't thinking about the whole more experience kind of stronger'. They were talking about their chakra levels stronger. They could feel their power increase with each kill.

Naruto explained it to Sasuke that his sword could also absorb souls too and that whenever they did they also got a boost in power.

"So, do you know what it is that we are exactly?" Sasuke asked Naruto since it seemed he had more answers than him. (Which was really a disturbing concept for Sasuke when he thought about it.) Sasuke knew that he never used to have the ability to raise the dead before or be able to stand extremely cold temperatures with no winter gear like on Northrend. Something had changed, that much was clear to him.

"Well, from what I can tell, we were transformed into something called Death Knights. Remember what that Lich from before said?" Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded and said "So, what now?"

"Hm." Naruto thought for a moment "Well, I suppose we should find out what we are exactly. We're Death Knights, but from what I've seen we should be like those other things, undead. But we're not. At least, I think we're not."

Sasuke placed two fingers on one of his wrists and felt for a pulse. "No, pretty sure we're alive."

"So then. Do you have any idea how this even happened to us? How'd we even get into this world? Cause the last thing I remember was being confronted by a group from Konoha." Naruto said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he remembered that as well. In fact, this was how he had first met Naruto again after the Retrieval Mission. Sasuke himself had just killed Orochimaru and was on the path to making his own team to hunt down Itachi.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke was walking calmly through the forest on a pathway. He was heading towards one of Orochimaru's bases in the hopes of finding someone who would be able to help him on his quest to kill his brother. He was specifically looking for a man called Suigetsu Hōzuki. He knew Suigetsu to have the ability to turn his body into water and manipulate it in various forms. Not to mention with his great skill as a swordsman, Sasuke was hoping that Suigetsu would be the guy that could hold off Kisame Hoshigaki, partner in crime to Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother._

_As Sasuke continued along his path he was admittedly surprised (not that he'd ever admit it) when someone just appeared right in front of him. _

_At first, Sasuke didn't know who this person was, but as he started to get a good look at him, he realized that it was Naruto of all people!_

_He still had the same spiky blonde hair, though it now went down to his neck; and Naruto was now dressed in a white coat with red outlining and a split into two large tails at the bottom of it, black shirt and pants, and black shinobi sandals. He also carried a katana on his back and a kunai holster attached to his right leg._

_"N-Naruto!" Sasuke said surprised to encounter the blonde after three years of practically no word of him being heard of anywhere._

_"Sasuke?" Naruto shouted, quite surprised to have met him too apparently._

_Sasuke could see that Naruto was panting a lot and that there seemed to be several bruises on him. It was obvious he had been in a fight, and from the way his eyes kept darting around he was still in one. _

_"I'd-I'd suggest you start running the opposite way soon Sasuke." Naruto said._

_"Oh, and why's that?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow even as he began to finger his chokutō. He wasn't stupid enough as to believe that a threat that could get even Naruto to back away from it was something he could take on with no problems._

_"I can tell you if you follow me!" Naruto said before Shunshining away. _

_Sasuke decided to follow, his curiosity spiked._

_Naruto, seeing that Sasuke was indeed following him went on to explain "Well, long story short, I've been banished from Konoha. After you went to Orochimaru, all the blame was heaped on me, and I was punished for the failure." _

_Here, Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. He had never in his wildest dreams thought that Naruto would ever leave Konoha, willing or forced; yet, as he looked at Naruto's forehead, he saw the proof for himself. Naruto's forehead protector had an x slashed into the Konoha symbol instead of a slash, a sign that he had been banished, instead of leaving the village willingly._

_"Now however, some shits been going on down there and Konoha has the nerve to ask me back. Well after I said no the first time they've decided to take the choice out of my hands." Naruto grit his teeth and his look turned into one of anger as he finished. _

_"So now they're following you, and you lead them straight to me." Sasuke deadpanned at the end. _

_"Eh he, sorry 'bout that." Naruto said before turning back and saying "But seeing as how you got me banished, I don't think you've much right to complain about getting screwed over by me." _

_Sasuke grumbled and conceded that point._

_Jumping through the trees, a new thought was voiced by Sasuke "So, just how did Konoha get you running? I'd have thought you'd be a lot stronger than this." Sasuke smirked at the end as he said that. _

_A tick mark appeared over Naruto's forehead as he looked at Sasuke "Well excuse me, Mr. Rookie of the Year, but not all of us can face nearly 70 shinobi and make it out alive." _

_"Tsk, please. I faced a hundred and you can barely take down 70? What kind of rival are you?" Sasuke smugly said._

_"And out of those hundred were around 40 comprised of ANBU?" Naruto questioned._

_Sasuke grimaced as they both knew the answer to that. The hundred ninja that Sasuke took down without killing as single one were at the highest Chunin level. _

_"I may have been capable of taking on around 20 of them, but as more squads started to show up I felt it best to scatter. No reason in fighting a pointless battle after all." Naruto reasoned out. _

_Sasuke nodded to that point, then stopped and started thinking 'When the hell did he start sounding reasonable?'_

_Seeming to read Sasuke's mind, Naruto said "I'm not that kid who shouted 'believe it' or wanting to be Hokage anymore Sasuke. I grew up; was forced to change to survive in the world outside a Hidden Village. I'm just thankful I met the right person before it was too late for me."_

_Who this person was, Sasuke could tell by the forlorn look in Naruto's face that it wasn't his place to ask. _

_Suddenly, Naruto stopped moving. Surprised, Sasuke almost tripped, keyword being almost. He managed a small glare, but stopped upon seeing Naruto draw out his weapon. Jumping into a clearing, Naruto and Sasuke had out their katana and chokutō respectively. _

_"They sent out another team ahead of us a long time ago. I suspect someone from the Nara Clan has to be coordinating their forces. They planned to lure me in the direction of that other team from the beginning. They wanted to catch me between a rock and a hard place." Naruto smiled and said "But, they never counted on you." he said looking at Sasuke._

_"Tsk. So now you've caught me up in your fight. Fine. But don't expect me to stick around afterwards. I've got my own plans." Sasuke responded._

_"Of course." Naruto agreed._

_Both Naruto and Sasuke then jumped from their respective positions as a pink and red blur came down on them. The ground where they were standing was smashed apart, dust and debris flying everywhere. As the smoke from the impact cleared, they were greeted to the sight of a pink haired girl getting up from a crouching position._

_This girl had long pink hair going down to her lower back, wore a short sleved low cut red blouse that had an image of a white cherry blossom on the right and exposed her midriff, black near skin-tight shorts that went down an inch or two before the knees, and black heeled boots that went up and stopped before the knees as well. There was also two long pieces of red cloth with white outlines that acted as side skirts along with a large number of red ribbons going around the legs and arms._

_One thing that was quite apparent from this girl was her attractiveness. She had a very attractive figure, having a slim and curvaceous waist, along with a sizable bust and a nice rear. Her face was quite seductive, with narrow eyes, a heart shaped face, and a sultry look about her she could easily have been mistaken for a model or such._

_Rather, that would have been the case were it not for the look of utter insanity that was currently displayed upon that face. Twisted into a disturbing grin, eyes wide with a mixture of desperation, anger, hate, sorrow, and frighteningly enough cruelty and malice, and an uneven pace of breathing had the hairs on Naruto and Sasuke standing up._

_They knew, even with all the changes that had taken place, they knew with certainty who this was. Sakura Haruno, their old teammate from their days as Team Seven. She had certainly blossomed from that somewhat pretty girl into a fearsome and beautiful warrior. Yet, it didn't take much for Naruto and Sasuke to see that she was far from mentally stable. _

_"I've found you. I've found you. I found you. I found you. I found you. I found you. I found you! I found you! I found you! I found you! I found you! I FOUND YOU! AND NOW YOU"LL NEVER LEAVE ME EVER AGAIN!" Sakura spoke, a demented look in her eyes as she kept looking between Naruto and Sasuke, neither of whom knew which one she spoke off. _

_When she attacked, Naruto was surprised as he found himself the target. He would have thought that upon seeing Sasuke she would have immediately gone after him. Dodging her punch, Naruto noted that the 'ribbons' on her arms and thus legs as well were actually numerous bands of a flexible metal. From the way it had glowed, Naruto guessed it was capable of conducting chakra. When the ground where Naruto was standing on exploded once again after Naruto had moved, both guys made a note to themselves to avoid her punches at all costs. _

_Sakura it seemed had not stopped this time, for she was already on the move to Sasuke after having tried to attack Naruto. Sasuke was quite surprised at the speed she displayed now. It was nothing he couldn't keep up with, but it was a far cry from the crying girl he left unconscious on a bench four years ago. _

_Sasuke dodged the flurry of punches that flew his way, noting how sloppy they seemed to be. It seemed to him as if whatever madness had taken hold of Sakura had also affected her fighting capabilities. Yet suddenly, Sakura spun on her left heel and sent her right arm out, intending to slam Sasuke with it. _

_Having noted the metal bands as well, Sasuke made an effort to dodge it, leaning back far enough to be safely out of her swing. Yet, he was tricked, for Sakura suddenly kicked out with her right leg, pushing Sasuke through several trees with her super strength, several sickening cracks being heard while this happened._

_When 'Sasuke's' body finally stopped moving, it was revealed that all Sakura had kicked was a log. Sasuke had used a __**Substitution Jutsu**__ just in the nick of time. Though now he was quite wary of Sakura, realizing that her madness didn't mean she couldn't fight well._

_As Sasuke prepared a fire jutsu, he found himself unable to move. Straining, he managed to at least move his eyes down to see that his shadow was unnaturally dark. 'Damn, __**Shadow Possesion Jutsu**__.' Sasuke thought to himself as he realized he was caught. _

_Yet his capture didn't last long, as Naruto; who had dealt with Choji Akamachi, primarily by calling him fat and then dodging his __**Human Boulder Jutsu**__ at the right moment before unleashing a devastating __**Wind Style: Cyclone Blades Jutsu**__ on him, wounding him deeply all over his body and taking him out of the fight, came and fired a __**Wind Style: Air Bullet**__ over at the hiding place of the Nara, made obvious by the long connecting shadow. _

_Forced to let go of the jutsu in order to concentrate on escaping, Shikamaru was revealed as well. _

_Yet before Naruto and Sasuke could get their bearings, another attack forced them to move. Twin tornadoes attacked the spot that both of them were in, destroying the ground and making a sizable dust cloud appear. The dust cloud was quickly blown away by a wind jutsu from Naruto, revealing Kiba and his loyal friend and canine companion Akamaru._

_Yet even more people began to show up, helping surround Naruto and Sasuke. Hinata, Ino, Shino, appeared as well, prepping themselves to go on the attack as they aided the rest of their friends in surrounding Naruto and Sasuke._

_"Man, what a drag. Here I thought we'd just have to deal with you Naruto. Instead we've got you too Sasuke. I know the mission parameters only dealt with Naruto, but we can make do can get you too Sasuke. Just try to make this easy for everyone come with us." Shikamaru said in that same whiny and lazy tone that Naruto and Sasuke knew him for. _

_To his credit, Shikamaru really did sound like he'd have rather just let them go than continue trying to chase after them, but the importance of his mission prevented him from doing such. Doubly so now that Sasuke was also in their midst. _

_"Still the same lazy ass. Can't believe you even managed to get this far. It feels like having the old gang back together. What were we called again? Right, the Rookie Nine, although I think one of our number isn't going to be much of a witness to this event." Naruto spoke and glanced over at the downed Choji._

_Shikamaru actually glared at Naruto, seeming to have been incensed by that comment "I'm not going to ask again. Just come with us, or else I'll have to make you regret doing that to Choji."_

_"Tsk, please, if Choji couldn't handle that then I doubt he was capable of bringing Naruto in anyways." Sasuke said._

_Eyebrow raised at that, Shikamaru wondered if Sasuke had just complimented Naruto. Pushing that thought out of his head as that would have caused it to implode had he thought on it for too long, Shikamaru just gave a signal, and around four squads of ANBU showed up surrounding them._

_Naruto and Sasuke grit their teeth as they realized that the previous battles with their former classmates had been done only as a distraction for the ANBU to show up. _

_Now, back to back, Sasuke and Naruto were outnumbered and surrounded. They were quite prepared to fight, but the odds were starting to become stacked against them. _

_Yet even as they prepared a counterattack, a weird symbol suddenly appeared under Naruto and Sasuke. It glowed with an intense light, and both suddenly found themselves unable to move. Surprised by this new glowing symbol that seemed to be some sort of seal, the Konoha forces were unable to act in time. _

_The seal continued to glow brighter and brighter, a light soon enveloping Naruto and Sasuke, and when the light had enveloped them entirely, it shrunk back down and disappeared, leaving only the burnt in seal like symbol that was on the ground. _

Flash back end

Beyond that, Sasuke couldn't remember. Asking Naruto what he remembered, Sasuke essentially got the same version back. Some sort of seal like thing had taken and transported them to a new world. They then ended in Icecrown Citadel with no memory of what went on between them being transported to them waking up and escaping.

"So, neither one of us has any idea how we ended up as we are, or why we can raise the undead" here Naruto looked somewhat uncomfortably at the various undead manning the ship "but we do know how we at least ended up in this dimension."

"We do?" Sasuke queried.

"Well apparently just me then." Sasuke glared, telling Naruto to get on with it "We were summoned here. Someone, or something summoned us. That symbol in the ground looked like some sort of seal. It's like when I perform the **Summoning Jutsu** and a seal appears on the ground. Except this time we were the ones summoned." Naruto explained.

"Hm, well that explains how we were summoned. Now, I just want to find out who summoned us." Sasuke said.

"What for?"

"So I can kill them for pulling me further from my goal than I ever was! Hell when I was twelve I was at least in the same dimension as Itachi. Now I can kill him, but I can't get to him now!" Sasuke slowly began to get into a rant about how he would mutilate the bastard or bastards who summoned him.

Naruto sweat dropped and thought '_Note to self, don't get in between Sasuke and his revenge._'

For the rest of the ship ride they just wandered around, looking at the ship and testing out the new powers that they had. They found that they had gained a great command over ice not just the ability to use it, or in Naruto's case a vastly improved command over it; the whole undead thing they knew about and while not necessarily comfortable with they did try to utilize but due to lack of things to raise became a skill they lacked in, they also discovered some weird abilities with their blood and apparently they had the power to somehow create a deadly green mist.

Evidently, they realized that whatever they were supposed to be now, it was nothing good if these new abilities were any indication. Of course, they didn't get much time to test them out as they hit their destination too soon for any real training.

Disembarking from the ship, Sasuke set it to burn with a fire jutsu. Freeing the souls who were trapped as undead, Sasuke had done his good deed for the day.

Mounting their Deathchargers, the duo could say they had officially accomplished their goal of getting off of Northrend.

Now came the challenge of what to do next. Sasuke obviously wanted to find a way back to their original dimension while Naruto was opting for finding out exactly what they were.

Naruto's sword Frozenfury had been constantly implanting Naruto with new memories and more knowledge, and from this Naruto figured out that they had been turned into Death Knights of the Scourge.

The fact that they didn't seem to be undead themselves, if their debilitating hunger was another sign of that, then it looked as if one didn't need to be killed to be turned into a Death Knight. Yet, Naruto was still unsure of what they were, and wished to find those who could more accurately answer that.

For now, they had just decided on the course of getting some food into their bellies and setting up camp. They hadn't eaten much on the trip as their supplies were limited and they had made a policy of conserving them, not to mention the ship hadn't had any food on account of the members being undead.

Naruto had gotten hold of and was now skinning and cutting apart a deer, preparing to roast it over the pit of fire they had made.

Sasuke meanwhile had gone off to find a river for a drink. He had let his horse wander around for a bit, and was now crouched down cupping his hands into the river and gathering the water. Bringing it up to his lips, Sasuke drank, letting the cool and refreshing water go down and reinvigorate him a little along with soothing his parched throat.

As he brought his hands down for another drink, he suddenly heard the sound of an arrow flying towards him.

Sylvanas Windrunner cursed to herself for the umpteenth time. She had been hunting down a pack of ghouls wandering the Eversong Woods and had in her overconfidence at such weak enemies made a rookie mistake that nearly cost her life.

'_Or rather it would have_.' Sylvanas thought bitterly.

The reality was that she was no longer alive. She had been killed during the battle for Silvermoon, the Capital of the High Elves, the race to which she belonged.

The one who had killed her had been the one formerly known as the Prince of Lordaeron, Arthas Menthil, who had become a Death Knight for the Scourge, though if word was to be believed he had become the new Lich King now.

In killing her, Arthas hadn't allowed her to die a decent death. He had enjoyed her screams of pain and agony as he tortured her and made her watch as her homeland was burnt to the ground. He had poisoned her with dark magic's that slowly destroyed her from the inside, beaten upon her, cut her repeatedly with the ice cold blade Frostmourne whose touch was so freezing that it literally burned as it froze, and forced her to watch as some of the most horrific events happened before her eyes; troops she had trained and lead turned into ghouls went and slaughtered their comrades, killing those that they swore to protect and eating the flesh from their bone, other innocents turned into wretched horrors like Abominations which were often made from the bodies of dead women and children fused together, their souls still trapped within. Sylvanas had wept unlike any other as she saw such unspeakable atrocities committed upon her race.

Then, when she finally did die, Arthas still hadn't left her alone. He, with his unholy powers, revived her as an incorporeal banshee and then forced her to fight against the very people she had tried to protect. Yet, she had not been made into just any banshee. She was the Queen of them, and had commanded nearly every banshee on the Lordaeron continent. Arthas, however, had decided to keep her body locked away in an iron coffin so as to further mock her.

Once she had regained her free will due to that whole Frozen Throne Crisis, and later on her real body, she had immediately set out to get her revenge on Arthas, forming an army of undead known as the Forsaken who were comprised of those who had also been freed of the Lich King's control.

With this army, lead by her and her banshees, she had marched all the way into the former Capital city of Lordaeron, also called Lordaeron, and there fought it out with the forces under Arthas's control. Yet when she had arrived, it was to discover a battle already going on as Arthas fought the Dreadlords, or Nathrezim, for control of Lordaeron.

Getting involved when she deemed the time appropriate, Sylvanas had tried to kill a very much weakened Arthas yet had been robbed of her chance by the Dreadlords who had mistaken her for one of Arthas's allies and attacked.

Thus, while she fought the Dreadlords, Arthas escaped, and not a moment too soon as another foe entered the fray. Lord Garithos, a former human noble Lordaeron and now a puppet of the Dreadlords had come with his men to reinforce the Dreadlords' forces and destroyed the army Sylvanas had lead. Forced to flee herself, Sylvanas had never felt more humiliated and distraught over her failure save when the high elf kingdom Quel'Thalas burned.

Her body had also started gaining some noticeable trouble. Arthas had badly damaged it, and while her newly gained necromantic powers had done something to repair it, the solution had not been permanent.

She had been lucky to find a female high elf body that was relatively undamaged and possessed it, but as the body had been dead for several days now, she knew that it was still not a true return to life.

So now, alone and friendless, Sylvanas decided that at least she could spend the rest of her days eking out and existence by destroying what undead roamed around her former homeland.

So, embed in her bitterness, Sylvanas was almost caught unawares by a Death Knight that she saw drinking from the river.

Quickly cloaking herself in shadow, Sylvanas made sure that the Death Knight hadn't noticed her. Then she took out her bow and strung an arrow. The arrow glowed a sickly green color, indicative of the poison that flowed through it. Taking aim, she fired and then quickly moved to a different spot before the Death Knight could even realize the arrow was heading towards him.

She saw the Death Knight notice the arrow quickly though, too quickly for her liking, but she had already fired a second arrow and was moving away to a new spot.

The Death Knight had dodged the first arrow and had inadvertently placed himself in the path of the second arrow like Sylvanas had planned. Though he managed to dodge that arrow as well, it was more of a close call than the first.

This time firing three arrows, Sylvanas started moving from her hiding spot once again when the Death Knight did something that completely surprised her.

Forming some weird signs with his fingers at an extraordinarily fast pace, the Death Knight actually breathed out a giant ball of fire that proceeded to incinerate her arrows and the surrounding forest that she used to be at.

'_FIRE! SINCE WHEN CAN THEY USE THAT!_' In all of her time fighting the undead, Sylvanas had never seen a single member of the Scourge use a spell of fire before. If anything, fire was one of their major weaknesses.

The Death Knight then went over to the burnt out area and tried searching for the one who had shot at him. Sylvanas, cloaking herself in shadows once again, fired a rapid succession of arrows, leading the Death Knight to a specially set up trap she had made after she had first seen him and before she started firing her arrows.

Coming fast enough that the Death Knight couldn't find the time to focus on making those hands signs of his for his magic, the arrows nearly scored several hits on him. Yet the Death Knight managed to dodge each with a sort of grace that even Sylvanas had to admire. Most would have at least a scratch on them by this point. Yet the Death Knight remained unharmed.

Yet, Sylvanas was starting to realize that she was running out of arrows with the rapid pace that she was firing them at. It was good for her then that she had gotten him into the trap she had set up then. As soon as the Death Knight landed on the spot that she desired she flared up her mana, activating the rune on the ground, causing a large fiery explosion to occur where the Death Knight used to be.

Smiling to herself in victory, she got up, getting rid of the shadows that hid her and was about to make her getaway when all of a sudden, right in front of her blurred the Death Knight she had just killed.

Receiving a punch directly to the face, she was at least able to take note of the red eyes of her opponent.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, Sharingan ablaze, as he looked at his opponent. A woman dressed in some very form fitting, and somewhat revealing armor that exposed her midriff, '_Why do women have to wear such revealing armor. It doesn't work at all!_' he thought to himself, and a black cloak with the hood up that fell down to the ground along with a bow in her hands and an arrow holster on her back.

He had used a **Substitution Justu** to escape the trap she had set for him, and he had managed to spot her firing at him as he had used his Sharingan to pierce through the illusion of shadows that the lady had cloaked herself with.

He didn't know why he was being attacked but he was determined to make sure that this woman didn't get away with it. Forming several more handseals, Sasuke fired a **Fireball Jutsu**, blasting the spot where the woman was, incinerating everything there in the flames.

Yet he hadn't gotten her if the fact that she had jumped away, landed on a tree, and used it as a springboard to launch her own attack at him was any indicator. She tackled into him, only to realize that she was holding a log. Due to her sharp hearing, the woman was able to dodge the next blow which was a stab from Sasuke's katana.

Keeping up his assault, Sasuke moved at nearly blindingly fast speeds, swinging, jabbing, reversing, and doing everything he could to cut her with his blade. The woman was no slouch either as she was able to dodge the blade and prevent it from stabbing deeply in her, but still came away with several cuts and light stabs.

Deciding to pick up the pace, Sasuke blurred and appeared behind her, swinging his sword, intending to cut her in half. The woman however seemed to hear his blade coming as she blocked it with a large curved knife. The strain of doing such a move seemed to show as the awkwardness of her grip, and the shaking of her arms told so.

Backing up to get some room, Sasuke raced towards the woman, cursing the while that he didn't have any of his kunai knives to quickly stab her with.

Yet the woman wasn't idle either. She brought out a second knife and was able to just begin trading blows with Sasuke, who was proving his superiority with speed and a blade.

The woman was no slouch either, but it was obvious as they continued to trade blows why Sasuke was superior. He moved his blade quite gracefully in skillful and practiced styles that were fast and flexible at the same time, allowing for instant change in position or movement if need be. He was in turn met with someone who seemed to use blades more for the ability to have them rather than use them with skill, though she still held her own.

The clash of metal continued, sparks flying as the blades hit each other, each trying to get under the others guard. Sasuke applied more force into his blows while the woman tried to focus more on lightning jabs, though she was quite unsuccessful at such.

Their blades locked on each other, they each grit their teeth as their struggle for dominance continued. Yet, the woman seemed to be losing strength while Sasuke was still good to go.

An unexpected action came when the woman suddenly dropped down and kicked one of Sasuke's legs out. The sudden loss of balance caused Sasuke to fall atop the woman, who quickly flipped him over so that she was under him. Grinning victoriously, the woman raised her daggers into the air, ready to bring them down upon Sasuke and end him.

Then, a rock sailed from out of nowhere and hit the woman square on the noggin. Dropping like a sack of potatoes, the woman fell unconscious from the projectile. Pushing her off of himself, Sasuke got up and saw that Naruto was there, leaning against a tree with a smug look on his face.

Grumbling, Sasuke said "I could beaten her."

"Of course you could have. But you didn't. I did!"

"Oh shut up blondie!" Sasuke yelled, grumpy at the fact that he had been 'saved' by Naruto.

**Location: Amegakure**

"_We have a crisis on our hands_." the white half of Zetsu spoke.

'"**That's an understatement of the century.**" the black half spoke.

Assembled before Zetsu was the entirety of the Akatsuki, an organization of S-ranked criminals. Everyone of them was a specific type of criminal, a missing ninja, or a ninja that had committed treasonous acts against their village ranging from simply leaving without permission to killing a high ranking official. As S-ranked, they were the most dangerous types, noted for their deadly skill, ability to take on whole squads of Jōnin without any aid, and for the irredeemable crimes they had committed.

Excluding himself, there were a total of 8 other members of the Akatsuki, each member being paired with a partner. Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, Hidan and Kakuzu, Deidara and Sasori, and Pein and Konan, were all the current partner pairs of the Akatsuki; with Pein being the leader and ruler of Amegakure, the Village Hidden in the Rain, and Konan being a lieutenant of sorts to him.

Zetsu himself operated alone as his rather unique abilities allowed him to do so and made him ill suited for any partner. Plus, with his black and white halves he functioned as his own partner.

Back to the problem at hand however.

"Is it truly impossible for you to locate the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?" Pein asked.

"_Yes. It's like he's completely disappeared from the face of the earth. We've been at this for 10 years_** (1)**_ and haven't found a single sign of him. Wherever he's disappeared to, it's done a good job of hiding him._"

"Why do we fucking need this bitch anyways? I say we go ahead and start the plan anyways. Sides, all we're doing is making a big ass fucking weapon! Just one's big enough." Hidan made his opinion known.

"The goal of Akatsuki Hidan isn't to just simply make a weapon. It is to use the Biju in controlled and limited attacks with the goal of using Akatsuki to stop them. By doing so we weaken the Great Hidden Villages and force them to go on an offensive against us. We then utilize the full power of the beasts to damage the Hidden Villages and then offer to cease out attacks only by being offered a tribute. Second, we shall offer the Biju as weapons to be loaned, increasing the amount of war that is created and then subsequently stopping the progress of the Biju. In this method we will gain control of the war market, the way by which the Hidden Villages survive. Once that has occurred we will put a stranglehold on the Hidden Villages and slowly wipe them from existence, thus becoming the primary military force in the world and taking control of it. However, in order for any of our plans to truly come to fruition and for anyone to seriously take our ability to stop the Biju, it is essential that we have the one Biju that has only ever been tamed in recorded history by Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha." Pein once more explained to Hidan, starting to become annoyed himself at having to explain it so much to him.

"Tsk whatever. I still say that your heathen plan is a sin against Jashin-sama. You should just use those things to cause as much death as you can on those bitches! Make the little fuckers scream!" Hidan cackled to himself at that.

"Shut up Hidan! Leader-sama doesn't care! For that matter none of us care what you think! A man with only half of his brain could out think you! You weren't brought here to think after all." Kakuzu

"Yeah, you're right about that! I'm not a pansy little phisophisizerthingymagic or whatever they call them." Hidan said smugly, nodding his head for a few seconds before the insult registered with him.

"HEY! DID YOU JUST CALL ME A FUCKING RETARD?" Hidan yelled out outraged.

"_Took him long enough to notice._" Kisame muttered, not wishing to get involved in the argument.

Yet, before it could get very far, Pein interrupted "Enough, your silly quarrels are not why we have convened today. We are here to inform you all of the fact that the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is no longer within our radar. We must currently suspend all operations and start a search for him. We must acquire the Kyuubi. It is essential. Is that understood?"

"**Yes leader-sama.**" every member replied.

"Then you're all dismissed." Pein said.

When all the Akatsuki members were gone, save Pein and Konan, a new figure appeared from the shadows where he had been hidden. This figure wore the black high-collared red clouded cloak that was distinctive of all members along with an orange mask with a spiral pattern that focused on the left eye.

"So, I see that you've managed to lose the Kyuubi Pein." Tobi said.

"Madara, I wasn't expecting you to show up. Why have you shown yourself now after all this time?" Pein asked, even though he was quite sure he knew the answer.

"Why with the disappearance of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki the whole point of Akatsuki becomes invalid. Even with eight of the Biju in our grasp, without the ninth, we may as well consider the entire plan screwed." Tobi said.

Pein nodded in agreement, though at which plan Madara referred to, he didn't know. Pein had one idea and Madara had another. But neither of those where what the Akatsuki's public plan was…which wasn't very public at all.

For that matter, even though Pein was the public leader of the Akatsuki…which really wasn't that public to begin with…Madara/Tobi was the true leader of Akatsuki, guiding and manipulating the decisions made by Pein for his own purposes. Pein however, knew one thing for certain about Madara/Tobi, that he wasn't who he claimed to be. Pein, like everyone else in the world, yes world, had heard the stories of Madara Uchiha and of his great prowess on the battlefield. This Madara/Tobi possessed none of the power that was noted to have belonged to Madara Uchiha. Tobi, as Pein felt was a truer alias of his, was still a difficult opponent, but between the two of them, both knew that he was the stronger of the two. Yet Pein still called him Madara for now.

"Good thing I know where the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is." Tobi said.

The only indication that Pein gave to show that he was surprised was the raising of an eyebrow, Konan was even less responsive if that was possible.

"But right now that isn't our concern anymore. You see, it seems we'll have to push ahead my revival." Tobi stated.

Pein's eyes widened at this, surprised that they would have to push that up before they had assembled all of the Biju. Tobi had originally been quite adamant on not reviving Madara until the nine were all gathered, even though Pein had thought it would be a great boon to the Akatsuki to have him back to aid with the gathering of the Biju. Yet Tobi had been stalwart on this, refusing to have Madara brought back. So it was surprising that he would want him to be revived now.

"Very well then. Do you have the body?" Pein asked.

Tobi preformed a **Summoning Jutsu** and brought the body in front of Pein. Konan cast a worried look when Pein's true body came out from hiding.

A red haired, malnourished looking, and crippled man (if the machines he needed to walk were anything to go by), came out from the shadows. It was a far cry from Pein, the man who had the Akatsuki's standard uniform along with multiple piercings in his face as well as orange spiky hair. Yet, all that Pein was was a puppet whose body was used by the red haired man as a method of interaction and battle.

"Nagato, are you sure? Even one body could be taxing?" Konan said, worried that the red haired man who was her friend and brother in all but blood would strain himself too far.

"Worry not Konan. It is easy enough for me to revive a single body. Even one as powerful as Madara." Nagato, the true identity behind Pein said.

Taking his hands out of the machine he used to walk, Nagato brought them together and said "**Gedo: Art of Rinne Rebirth.**"

An oddly shaped and somewhat scary being arose out of a purple fire that sprung up from the ground. This being had ripple patterned eyes with a purple tint in them, the Rinnegan, a legendary dojutsu said to be the most powerful in existence, and the same eyes that Nagato, and his puppet body Pein had.

Known as the King of Hell, this weird looking being only had its head showing up. Opening its mouth very wide, a green sort of energy began to escape. This energy encircled the King of Hell before heading to the body that lay in a coffin.

This body was extremely aged, wrinkles, liver spots, grey hair, emaciation, all the signs of one who had lived well beyond his time. The body, no matter how old though, was still perfectly preserved, as not a hint of decay had shown up on it.

As the green energy entered the body, it began to change it. Old wrinkled skin became young and smooth again, liver spots began disappearing, muscle mass began returning to the body, hair went from grey and dry to black and silky, battle scars were reversed, and strength returned.

Soon, the eyes opened, and Madara Uchiha climbed out of the coffin, young and in his prime again.

"Hm, so it looks like I've been restored. Does that mean The Plan is ready to be enacted?" Madara spoke with no shock and got straight to the point as though he hadn't been dead for the past several decades.

"Not exactly. We don't have all of the Biju, but they are in position all across the Elemental Nations. Kirigakure is especially vulnerable." Tobi said.

"Well, at least that part of the plan was successful." Madara commented.

Nagato and Konan were now confused. They seemed to be talking about something utterly different from obtaining the Biju, and each hadn't the foggiest idea what that was.

"Very well then, its time." Madara brought his hands together and summoned a scroll. Opening it, everyone saw the very complex and intricate designs that flowed together seamlessly, creating what could have been mistaken for a work of art.

Activating it, Madara's chakra began to flow inside. The drawings started to glow with power as Madara's charka activated it. Soon, the chakra rose up from the drawings and began to form a sort of flat circle.

The circle began to grow larger and darker as more charka was added to it. Soon, completely pitch black and large enough to provide a sizable view of something, the circle did just that.

An image formed, of something that shocked Nagato and Konan yet did nothing to Madara or Tobi (though with that mask you could never tell).

A being whose skin was a fiery red color, who had a pair of large demonic wings, horns that pointed back, tendrils coming out of its face, wore shoulder armor that had large burning crystals in them along with a burning demon skull for a necklace, skirt armor, and who had glowing red eyes and a face that just shouted out into the heavens that it was a demon appeared in the circle.

"**Madara, so you've finally contacted me. It's been a while. Tell me, has the placement of the forces that were given to you gone well?**" the being spoke.

"Just fine. We're ready over here. How goes the whole genocide business?" Madara questioned as though genocide was like the weather.

Ignoring the question, the red being said "**If they are in position then I'll prepare soldiers over here to begin marching into your world. I assume the portals will be strong enough?**"

"Of course."

"**Very well then. All forces that are sent are yours to command. Do with them as you will. Also, there's a new offer on the table if you're interested.**"

"I'm listening."

"**Archimonde, that fool went and got himself killed 10 years ago so there's a position open for you to fill. If you succeed in annihilating this world you'll be in command of the Legion's armies. Second to none save our lord, and equal in status to me.**"

"Why would you offer me that much? I really don't see you as that sort of guy."

"**You are one of the few who are powerful enough to replace Archimonde, and I am too busy with other tasks to involve myself with directly leading our forces. You seem capable enough, and current task you have will either prove it or show me that I must find someone else.**"

"Very well then, Kil'jaeden." Madara said calmly. Kil'jaeden, current regent of the vast and horrid force known as the Burning Legion, a gargantuan assortment of demons pooled together into one immeasurable demonic horde whose only purpose was to destroy all of creation, smirked and said "**Don't disappoint me Madara. Otherwise you won't like what will happen**." and disappeared from the circle.

Nagato and Konan continued to have no clue what was going on now, all of this completely new to them. Yet, neither one of them could shake off the horrible feeling in the pit of their stomachs that told them things were about to change forever. And not necessarily for the better.

Well, hope you like this latest story of mine. I know, shooting out another story when I can barely update one is just completely irresponsible, but I can't stop. Once the idea is there, if I really like it I just have to make it. How fast I make it is another story however.

Also, completely forgot to do this in my Clone Wars update. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story Clone Wars 3 Sides and has gotten the reviews up to and over a hundred, now nearing 200. It's really nice to know that my work is appreciated. All of you loyal fans are the best, and some of your reviews really do bring a smile to my face.

(1): It's been ten years since Naruto and Sasuke were transported to the World of Warcraft…world. They don't realize it though. The flashback in the chapter was from when they were 16 so the added ten years means that they're 26. That is also the age of the rest of the Rookie Nine. This means that it is the aftermath of the Third War in Azeroth, and the world is still trying to repair itself. This is the world that Naruto and Sasuke have been dumped into.


End file.
